deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly vs. Asura
Broly VS Asura is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DBZ VS Asura's Wrath! Which angry god is the most powerful? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wis: Rage. a red flame in our hearts that the user loses control or could increase the users power and do impossible stuff. Boomstick: Like Asura the Demigod who killed God himself Wis: And Broly the Legendary Supersayan Boomstick: Hes Wis and Im Boomstick Wis: And its our job to analies their weapons ,Armor and Skill to see who will win in A DEATHBATTLE while talking a picture of Broly and Asura are fighting. Broly Boomstick: Broly is a bada## Sayan who is the LEGENDARY supersayan .literly beating the Z fighters with ease Wis but he didn't start off like that . Wis;Every one thousand years, a unique breed of saiyan, The Legendary Super Saiyan, is born. Broly was raised on the Planet Vegeta alongside Kakarot, son of Bardock. Broly would grow up to become one of Goku's most formidable of enemies. Boomstick;Growing up in a crib next to baby Goku, his constant crying always kept him awake, never allowing him a moment's rest. Apperently, saiyans can recall events from infancy, as he would never forget, and his resentment for Kakarot would only grow with time. Wis:Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. Boomstick: For those of you that don't take power levels seriously- which is, let's face it, pretty much everyone on this site- that's about the strength of an elite saiyan soldier. His power level is OVER 9000 as a BABY. So just imagine how strong he would be as a grown-up. Knowing this, King Vegeta feared that Broly wouyld become a threat. (yes, the saiyan king shares the name of both the planet and his son. Small world.) and ordered Broly to be killed before he would become a threat and his father as well. Wis: While Broly would grow up. His Father was getting afraid of his sons power and used a device that he threatened an alien scientist to build and attatch to his son's forehead but Barely sinice Broly tried to kill him , to supress his rage and allow him to command Broly's actions via remote control. That is, until a chance encounter with Goku fully unleashed his anger, freeing him from his bond. Boomstick:Broly then became one of Goku's most formidable and Most Powerful enemie he ever fought. Wis: Broly was Beating the Z fighters with ease and was so powerful that it took a death punch from Goku with the energy from Vegeta,Gohan,Truncks and Piccelo to beat him. Boomstick :Broly prefers to brutally and painly beat down his opponents with his own fists, using punches, kicks, grapples, Jump on them like he is doing the One up trick from Mario and wrestaling as well as submission holds. Wis:His energy attacks include his trademark Omega Buster, an attack that pulls in energy and focuses his ki into a single point on his hand. He launches it at a single enemy or multiple enemies if grouped together, and it collapses and explodes whoever and whatever it hits. It is completely capable of reducing planets to dust. Boomstick:He also can use smaller, multiple ki blasts or single energy waves and beams. Like many characters , he has the Explosive Wave, an attack that expands outward and damages anything within range. Wis:He can also grapple an enemy while using the explosive wave to prevent them from escaping the full damage of the blast. Boomstick:His Eraser Blow is a throw combined with the force of an energy attack. He forms an energy ball in his hand and slams it into his opponent's torso, exploding on contact. Wis:HIs other moves include savage physical combos such as Gigantic Hammer and Revenge Demon, energy wave volleys, and destructive energy balls and beams. Boomstick: he usually just starts out his fights as a Super Saiyan. However, that isn't to say that he is too weak in regular form, as he has survived the destruction of two different planets in base form once as a baby and got back up from them like they were nothing. He is fully capable of using this form in combat, he just prefers his Super Saiyan transformations. Wis:Like every other character, his Super Saiyan form multiplies his speed, power, and ki output by fifty. That's 1000% what he is capable of in his standard form. Boomstick:As a Super Saiyan, he can tank any other ordinary Super Saiyan's strongest attack, shown when Vegeta's Super Galick Gun bounced off him and got a kick from Videl and he didn't so much as flinch. Wis: But he has a more powerful Super Sayan from and that is the Legendary Super Sayan form.Broly's most recognizable transformation. Boomstick:His anger supressed for years by his father and the headband device, a meeting with Goku triggered Broly to snap, with a flood of supressed memories and emotions flowing back through his mind. As a result, Broly lost it, and in a fit of rage, the power of his angry ki that flow around him destroyed the device on his head. Wis:This freed all the rage and utter resentment that he had held back for years, transforming into a massive hulking SuperSayan Boomstick: He muust have taken Seroids when using the transfermation. Wis: For Looks His hair extends outward, his entire body glows with a green-golden hue, his muscles expand to about three times the size of his own head, and his eyes roll back into his head, like a shark closing in on its prey. Boomstick: How come his Trousers don't rip when in that form? Wis:His body becomes virtually indestructible and his power is constantly increasing. Boomstick:Its like the Hulk but Quicker and charging a phones battery that can last forever depending on how long you charge it Wis:With info It would be wise for one of the other combatants to kill Broly before his strength surpasses theirs. Boomstick:The Guy is still fast even if he is bigger. Wis;And thats Not all Boomstick:YES MORE!!! Wis: He can go Super Sayan 3 which basically a Legendary offset to Goku's Super Saiyan 3. Boomstick: Where is SS2 Wis:Maybe Broly just turns into 3 just to end the fight quickly but anyway Like Goku, his hair is extended down to his knees and his already combined power of his previous forms is increased by four. Wis:Unfortunately, Broly never had access to this transformation in the anime outside of the 6th DBH and is only featured in the video games Boomstick: BUT WISARD Broly is a non canon character suraly he can! Wis:True but The fanfiction transformations continues to Legendary Super Saiyan 5, Nightmare Broly, and Super Saiyan F*cking Ridiculous. However, Super Saiyan 3 and 4 Broly is the only one of these that exists outside of the fan-made stuff, Wis: Sure and Broly in SS3 form is said to be more powerfull than Full Power Frieza, Hatchiyack, Super Perfect Cell, and Super Buu (Gohan absorbed). Boomstick; And he can turn into Super Sayan 4 Wis: his voice is deeper and increases SS3 form by 4000x power increase. Boomstick: While this Guy dosen't have any weaknesses however he is still beatable and in Movie 10 Gohan was able to hurt him but than could be Broly being weakend or just playing with his opponent. Wis: But He has a reason for being called Legendary Super Sayan. Broly: I didn't espect you to last this long but your FINAL HOUR has arrived!! Asura Fight Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles